Familiar
by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison
Summary: Alder hosts a get together and invited the Professors, the elite four, the gym leaders and of course Black and his friends. But than, the sender of Black's letter finally reveals himself...an old familiar face... SLASH YAOI M/M with sides of F/F but nothing too graphic. Romance, Drama and Humor of course! Oh and also Human/Pokemon mixed in as well!
1. Mischief and Reunion

**SRG:...I'm not even going to apologize, I know I'm scum T.T**

**Peach: yes...**

**Mr. Ghost: yep**

**SRG: Long story short, school, drama, and over all stupidity from family and school. But now we are all on vacation, so I'll finish my Black stories here and now and move on to my next series.**

**Peach: and hopefully he'll won't fucking take FOREVER again to post stories!**

**Mr. Ghost: and sooner or later, he will go back and edit ALL of his stories as well, right bud?**

**SRG: yes...now on with the story and finish the Black series!**

* * *

_**Warning: I suggest reading Class Clowns, Show Time! And Sleeping Blade (not totally necessary but at least the endings) but I will also strongly recommend reading White Speed Lightning first as well. That is all.**_

* * *

The Elite Leader Get Together was the lamest thing ever invented.

In Black's opinion, that is.

Alder had came up with it a while ago...it's basically like a reunion, party and meeting put in one. Alder made it to bring the Elite 4, Gym Leaders and Champion closer. Sometimes it works, but most times...it backfires horribly.

Black knows he has to be in it, since he's the champion and if he doesn't go, Alder will have a hissy fit.

But still sucks. In Black's opinion, that is.

And this is what Black is thinking when his friends and sister were trying to convince him to warm up to the idea.

To be more exact, they were all sitting in the Café Warehouse in Nacrene City, Bianca, Cheren and White trying hard to convince Black that the ELGT(Elite Leader Get Together) Won't be so bad.

"Look, I know you hate the idea of listening to the Gym leaders ripping each other throats out, but who knows? It might be fun! We can bet on who will be the last one standing!"

Black chuckled at his sister's suggestion.

"Yeah and besides, your technically the boss of the whole thing, even if Alder is running it, it's still in your power!", Cheren added carefully.

" Yeah!", Bianca said happily, "And your all close to both the Gym Leader and Elite 4, right?"

Black chuckled again at his friends eagerness. Alder allowed them to join Black as honorable guests. So he guess it won't be so bad.

And yeah, he was the champion, so he had as much say as Alder has. And yes, he was close to the Gym Leaders. Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lerona, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, Iris, Marshal, Caitlin, Shauntal, Grimsley...he was close to them all!

But...

"Have you guys seen Marshal and Clay go at it? Or Elesa and Caitlin fight? Or Burgh and Grimsley flirt with each other, but never actually do anything about it?"

"Oh how bad can it be?", Bianca asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Well for Marshal vs Clay, imagine a war between a Dragonite, Garchomp, and Metagross between a Tyranitar, Salamence, and Hydreigon and multiply that anger x5. For Elesa vs Caitlin, imagine a Hyperbeam, Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant attacks colliding and multiply that explosion by 50 and as for Burgh and Grimsley, imagine them repeatedly using Attract on each other while both are holding Destiny Knots. Do you guys get the picture now?"

White, Cheren and Bianca stared at Black for a second before each slowly began nodding.

Cheren was the first to speak, "Well, that does sound bad"

Bianca and White glance at each other, before both girls started giggling, "This just became even more fun!", White laughed.

Cheren and Black looked at each other before sighing. Why were the girls so insane?

"So...", White said, once her and Bianca had stop giggling, "When is it?"

Black took a moment to remember, "In...about a week"

White and Bianca grinned Purrloin grins that pretty much terrified Cheren and Black.

'_How do I get into these situations?_', Black thought pathetically to himself.

* * *

_One week later*_

_Black's POV_

_'How do I get myself into these situations?', _I thought to myself.

The four of us was dressed in what White and Bianca calls, 'nice, yet casual'

Bianca was in a white blouse with a black shirt underneath. The blouse was open enough to see the shirt and very slight cleavage. She also had green dress pants and light green shoes. Her new green hat was still basically the same as her old one, but looked more deflated and it had a white bow on the side. (Gift from White from Sinnoh)

Cheren was in a white long sleeve button down shirt, a red tie(gift from White from Hoenn), black denims and brown dress shoes.

White had on white shirt with a black overshirt on and light blue jeans and white low heels. She had left her hat at home and had her curly hair down.

I was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, black denims and black dress shoes. I also left my hat home and left it in its messy-neat look.

We stared at the Romanesque, temple-like structure. The plaza was already filled revealing we were pretty much the last ones.

I found myself reaching in my pocket a feeling the deactivated Pokeball. White, Bianca Cheren and I all agreed to bring at least one Pokemon with us incae anything happens. A small Pokemon that would not cause too much damage if things get tough.

Cheren had his Liepard, Bianca had her Musharna, I had my Emolga and White had a Cherrim she brought from Sinnoh!

I could practically see everyone who was invited, but it was hard to tell because they all seem to mix together. I saw glimpses of Clay and Elesa, some of Iris and Professor Juniper.

Skyla was the first to see us, "OH OH OH BLACK! CHEREN! BIANCA! AND...WHITE!?"

Skyla's excited cheers changed shocked cry. She push passed Cress and Marshal and ran down the steps stopping in front of us Before any of us could blink! How the hell did she move that fast!?

"Wh-White! Your back! When did you get back!?", Skyla practically screamed looking in White in a mixture of shock and excitement.

"Oh...um...about t-two weeks a-ago?" White stuttered out.

This caused Cheren, Bianca and I looked at my sister in shock. We **NEVER **see White get nervous and here she was stuttering. I notice she push her hair over her face (by mistake?) but I could still see her cheeks turning red.

I looked over at Skyla and saw the excitement was overtaking the shock and confusion in her eyes.

_Oh...OH now I see!_

I could feel a small smile tugging at my face.

"Hey Bianca I see Iris and Shauntal calling you over!"

It was half a lie, Iris was calling Bianca over but not Shauntal.

"Lerona is calling you over too Cheren, she looks like its gonna be urgent!"

That was also half a lie, Lerona wasn't calling Cheren over but she did look panicked.

Bianca's face lit up like a Lampent high on sugar before taking off. That was another issue I need to look into later...she looked too excited.

Cheren looked concerned and hurried to the Normal type Gym Leader. I wanted to come over too, but I have a feeling it wasn't my concern...

I was about to take off too, (with a Imma-kill-you-when-we-get-home-in-the-most-bloodie st-ways-possible look from my loving sister) but then I heard...

"Black! Darling! You finally arrived!", Elesa said smiling. But what surprised me most was her clothing, it changed. By A LOT.

Instead of her usual deep black tights, yellow high heels, short, tight black, white and yellow dress and her ridiculously long red and blue headband, she had on a red and blue flat shoes, a even more ridiculously short light blue and yellow skirt and top connected to each other by what looks like a white hook. She had on a HUGE, puffy, yellow jacket on and her head band was still red and blue, but was now like two giant horns.

oh and her hair was now black...not blonde...

"Um", was the only thing I could muster.

Clay walked up from behind her (THANK ARCEUS HE STILL LOOKS THE SAME).

"He he he! That was my reaction", Clay laughed.

Hearing this, White and Skyla finally torn away from each other to look at Clay and Elesa.

Skyla didn't look so surprised by Elesa's new look, but White's eyes shot open wide. "Yikes", she squeaked.

Elesa smirked at mine and and White's reactions, "I guess I should explain huh?"

Both White and I slowly nodded, still staring at the Electric type gym leader. (much to Skyla's displeasure)

"Well you see, I'm opening up my own fashion runway in Nimbasa and I'm moving my gym there! So I decided that with a new gym, I need a new look! So...what you think?"

Both White and I looked at each other, both of us trying to decide how to approach this slowly...

White came up with something first, "I think it matches your personality perfectly!", she said quickly, "Very unique and one of a kind!"

"Um, yeah!", I added quickly, "its truly, er, dazzling and...bright..." I said lamely.

White gave me a quick, what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you? Look.

Luckily, Elesa bought it, "OOOH I KNEW IT! I knew this was the perfect look for me!", Elesa cheered happily. But as soon as she cheered it out, she immediately straighten out and said calmly, "Thank you Black. Thank you White", she said, her voice light as a feather.

I rolled my eyes and I knew White was doing the same. _Models_, I thought to myself.

"ANYWAY!", Skyla said, interrupting our conversation and breaking Elesa's concentration, "White, you came back TWO tweaks ago?"

"Y-yes", White muttered.

"Well, yeah", Clay said (almost forgot he as there), "Me and Elesa was there when she revealed herself"

Skyla's eyes shot wide open and slowly looked toward Elesa and Clay, "You both knew...and you didn't tell me?", Skyla said darkly.

Clay took a step back in surprise, but Elesa didn't looked fazed, just confused.

"Well, er, don't go blaming me!", Clay said quickly, "It was during the Unova Races! I was busy cleaning up!"

Skyla looked satisfied with that excuse and turned to the model, "And what about you?"

Elesa frowned for a second before shrugging, "I guessed I forgot", she said simply.

I grabbed White and pulled her back as the Flying gym leader tackled the Electric gym leader.

Clay jumped in surprise and grabbed Skyla before any real damage was done. Elesa looked fine, just a little rattled up. Her hair was a mess, her headband was crooked and almost completely off, her jacket was knocked off and she had light scratches on her shoulders.

Clay plopped Skyla next to himself and position himself between her and Elesa.

Elesa shocked her head and simply push herself up, fixed her hair, readjusted her head band and pulled her jacket over her scratched shoulders as if nothing had happened.

Elesa took one look at me and White before looking at Clay and Skyla, "...You must learn to control your anger darling"

With that, Elesa strutted off as Clay grabbed Skyla again and dragged her off as the Fly gym leader attempted to attack Electric gym leader.

White and I stood awkwardly as the gym leaders left us alone. We look at each other not sure what to say or do.

White finally spoke first, "...I'll go and help Clay cool Skyla down before she rips his face off", she said slowly.

This caused me to smirk, "Yeah, '_cool off' _right?"

White flashed me a look that practically screamed, Say-one-more-word-and-I'll-rip-your-balls-off-and- have-them-boiled-in-oil.

I chuckled as my sister stalked off to see her (obvious) crush.

Hmmm. Skyla and White? SkylaxWhite? Or maybe it's WhitexSkyla? Whyla? Skyte? Who knows! But whatever, my sister has a crush and its funny and adorable. Plus by the look of things, those feelings are returned.

...I wonder how he is?

I didn't have time to even remember the letters because all of the sudden, a flash of light exploded behind me.

I can heleaders people gasping, I heard Bianca cry out in panic and heard Marshal yell, "The Hell?!"

I turned and my hand shot to my pocket for my Pokeball...

To find it had opened up in my pocket.

"Emolga!", was what I heard cheer from above me.

I looked up to see my Emolga flying over everyone.

I groaned and force myself not to rub my headache away. I looked into the crowd to see Juniper, Elesa, Shauntal, Caitlin and Iris giggling at my suspense. I could also see Chili, Cress, Marshal, and Grimsley smirking at me as well.

I could also see that Cheren, Bianca and White had all pulled out their Pokeballs and was ready to battle.

I sighed and waved my hand at them, signaling them that it was just a false alarm. They all nodded at me and went back to their own conversations.

White was talking to Skyla face to face. Obviously flirting.

From here I can see that Juniper had joined Iris, Shauntal and Bianca's conversation. Juniper seems to be discussing something with Bianca while Shauntal and Iris was listening. Juniper seemed very excited, yet serious at the same time. Bianca was facing away from me so I couldn't see her reaction. But I can tell she was shaking. From excitement or fear, I couldn't tell.

What really got my attention was Cheren and Lerona. Lerona seemed to be explaining something to Cheren and by reaction, it wasn't pleasant. Cheren's eyes were wide with shock, like he couldn't believe something. Lerona than said something else and is caused Cheren to yell, "TAKE OVER...", but that was all I got because he caught himself and quiet down.

Something...something big was gonna happen with my friends, but what?

I couldn't really conclude what could be happening because I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Cilan standing behind me.

I siled a little, "Hello Cilan"

He smiled back with his usual ind smile, "Hello Black, I hope you don't mind me intruding but I suggest that you return Emolga before he cause too much of a commotion.

I blinked hard and looked behind him. Sure enough, Emolga was jumping from Chili's head, Elesa's shoulder, off of Burgh's back and on to the Champion's Statue in the middle of the room.

I sighed saying a quick, "Thank you and I will", to Cilan before hurrying toward my childish Pokemon.

"Emolga, get down from here this instance!", I hissed at my electric type.

Emolga simply struck his tongue at me.

I heard Burgh and Grimsley laugh at me and so I turn to face them, "What the hell youn2 laughing at?", I snapped.

Burgh smile immediately came off his fax and was placed with an apologetic one. Grimsley on the other hand..."We laugh at you, you dork"

The thing about Grimsley is that he's a jerk, but a jerk in a nice way. He rarely cusses and when he insults people he does it in a way that doesn't seem hurtful, but really was.

I rolled my eyes at the word, 'dork' and said, "Well Mr. Grim, if your just gonna laugh and not help, than why don't you go back to drooling over your crush?", I said with a smirk.

That did it. Grimsley's eyes went wide with shock. Burgh turned to Grimsley with eyes mixed with shock and hurt, "What crush?", Burgh asked, his voice shaking slightly.

I felt kinda bad for a sec, seeing Burgh physically deflate like that, but I could have time to add anything, Grimsley quickly said, "What! No! I-I don't have a crush o-on anyone!", he said in one breath.

'_Oh you wanna play that game? Fine!_', "You know Grimsley! The cute, funny guy with the nice ass?", I said putting inference on the word 'ass'.

Grimsely's eyes went wide with anger and shock as Burgh's eyes went with shock and jealousy.

"Wha-what guy with the nice ass!", Burgh said, turning to Grimsley.

"I-I know no guy with a nice ass!", Grimsley half said, half yelled, "...Well, thatech actually a lie, but..."

Burgh stomped his foot in frustration, "Damn it Grimmy, who is it! Brycen? Marshal? Drayden? Cress? Chili? Cilan?", Burgh hissed out.

I grinned evilly at what was happenings right now, this was a little messed up, but hey? They been staring at each others asses for years, about they someone does something.

I was about to annoy Grimsley further, when I heard a small, "Emolga!" and a small, "Hey!"

I looked up to see that Emolga was no long in the statue.

...shit.

I looked around, trying to find my Pokemon. I paused at Drayden, who appear to be swatting at something. Grinding my teeth, I began to move over in that direction.

But than, I remembered Grimsley and Burgh.

"Oh and by the way Burgh, your the one with the nice ass."

Burgh stared at me in shock, an confusion and finally realization. He shot his head toward Grimsley to confirm what I said was true.

Grimsley didn't say anything, just stared in shock at me, his normally pale face turned completely red.

I chuckled, knowing that things will work out, and hurried toward Drayden.

* * *

The master of the dragon types was harder to get to than I thought.

Dodging Chili yelling at Cilan and Cress and almost getting trampled by Iris and Bianca's running, I finally made it to the Dragon gym leader Near the entrance of the plaza.

"Ugh, hey Drayden, have you seen Emolga?"

The older man turned toward me, "Just a moment ago, yes"

"Oh, where did he go"

Drayden eyes shine apologetically, "I saw him fly to the other side of the room."

I felt my eye twitching. He flew right over my head!

I sighed, "Well, thank you Drayden, oh and how is Iris' training?"

His eyes shined proudly, "Very well, she's quickly becoming more and more powerful! I bet she can take you on now!", Drayden said proudly.

I chuckled at that, but wasn't very surprised, as far as I know, she had beaten almost every Gym leader, excluding Drayden and Brycen, and defeated Grimsley and Shauntal.

"She's still having problems against Dragon types weaknesses, Ice and other Dragon types, but that is expected"

I shrugged at that, knowing that was the truth.

"Plus Caitlin and Marshal doesn't make it easy for her either, it's usually Caitlin's Sigilyph and Marshal's Mienshao that beats her before she can make it to their final Pokemon..."

"Right, right..", I agreed, "How did she do against everyone else?"

"Oh it was easy, Haxorus smashed through Cilan's, Chili's and Cress' Simisage, Simisear and Smipour, Lerona's Watchog, Burgh's Leavanny, Elesa's Zebstrika, Clay's Excadrill, and Skyla's Swanna. But that where her winning streak ends with Brycen's Beartic and my own Haxorus. And she down well breaking through Grimsely and Shauntal, even with Chandelure and Bisharp!"

"Hmmmmm", I hummed. She is getting better, no doubt, but it's still a long way to go.

A sudden thought passed through me. What of she aimed for Champion? For that she would have to take on both Alder and me! And that's only if she beats Brycen, Drayden, Caitlin and Marshal...but still, the thought still made me feel slightly off.

"Black, I suggest you grab Emolga and quick"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turn to see Emolga hopping up the walls.

Shit.

I thanked Drayden and hurry over to the other side of the room, near the Elite Four entrances.

Getting there was easier than getting to Drayden. When I finally got there, I paused and looked mefor Emolga.

No where. He was nowhere.

I but backed a cursed and kicked the wall.

"My my...someone is a little annoyed?"

I turned to see Caitlin leaning on the ramp that lead to her room. Sitting beside her on the railing was Brycen.

I sighed and said hello to them.

"So did you hear Black?"

"Hear what?"

"That they could be building new towns here!"

That shot my head up and got my attention! "New towns?"

"Yep!", Caitlin said excitedly, "Tell him Brycen!"

Brycen, who appeared to be out of this conversation, said, "Well on the west side of Castelia City, there is an island that connects to Unova. We never notice it because it was blacked off my mountain formation. But now we found out its accessible by boat, so new cities and towns are bing built there."

Caitlin grinned brightly at my shock look, "I heard the new cities and towns name are gonna be Aspertia City, Floccesy Town and Virbank City!"

I blinked in surprise, "Is that all?"

"Nope", Caitlin said, popping the 'P'

"What else than?"

"Rumor is it that two new gyms are gonna be built in Aspertia and Virbank!"

That one took me even more by surprise, "What! How did I not know that!"

"Oh dear, it's just a rumor, so don't go twisting yourself in a knot because of that!"

I signed, guessing she was right, "Is that all?"

"No", was Brycen's short response.

I tip urged to him, "Huh?"

"In Virbank city, rumor has it an actor studio will be built as well"

I blinked hard before smiling, "Hey yeah, I forgot you use to be an actor!"

Brycen chuckled, "It had sparked my interest and I like to check it out"

I chuckled and smiled. Its nice seeing Brycen getting back into his first love again even after his accident when he was younger...

We were startled by a loud "EMOLGA!"

"Emolga!", I yelled frantically.

"oh and your Emolga crawled into a vent into my battle room", Caitlin said blandly.

I turned and glare at her, "Why didn't you say something earlier!"

She shrugged, "I forgot"

I suddenly knew what Skyla felt like. But before I could attack her, she pulled out her ID badge and gave it to me. "Swpie this on the door to my room and get your Pokemon out of there"

I blinked in surprised and thanked her. I hurried up the ramp and activated the door. I quickly entered the Psychic specialist's room.

* * *

This was probably the only room in the Pokemon League I don't feel threaten in.

I stepped forward and saw the light bridge that formed up a top of Caitlin's giant bed/platform. I stepped forward to the edge and felt the lights wrap around my body, ext thing I know, the lights pull me off the edge and twirled me around the stage and lightly drop me on the long sheets that seem to float in midair. I looked up to see that curtains that covered the bed that Caitlin usually sleeps in was closed I walked forward and reached for the curtains.

I pushed them aside and found Emolga sleeping the the middle of the bed.

"Oh there you are Emol-", the rest of my sentence didn't even come out of my mouth.

Sitting up against the head board of the bed was a person. A very odd person.

The person who broke my heart and left me alone.

"N" I muttered, the darkness in my voice scarring myself.

He smiled a sad smile at me, "Hello love"

I scowled, "Don't call me that!"

N didn't seem to take offense to the venom in my voice. Instead he reached down and petted my Emolga, who rolled in his sleep, nuzzling into N's touch.

I frowned, "How did you get Emolga to listen to you?", I questioned.

N chuckled, "Remember Black, I can speak to Pokemon"

I blinked and remember that. I always thought he was just joking but with Reshiram and Zekrom...and now Emolga...

"...why are you here?", I asked, spitting out my venom.

N smiled another sad smile, "I wanted to see you and speak to you"

That caused a humorless from me, "Oh? And after a year of ignoring me when I try to contact you and another year of trying to forget you, you finally come back?", I spat.

N seemed thoughtful, "Two years huh? Seems so much longer"

"Yeah"

"But I still like to talk"

"No!"

"Please Black..."

I glared, "No! Why should I?", I growled out.

"Because I want to do four things"

That took me by surprise, but I forced myself not to show, "What things?"

N smiled as he gently picked up my Emolga (probably to look cute...and Arceus damn it! It was working!), "First, I want to know what happened with you in my absence"

That took me by surprise even more, but this time it showed.

N chuckled, "Second, I like to tell you what I've been doing in my absence"

That caused me to roll my eyes slightly.

"Third, I like to explain why I left"

That one got me real interested.

"And lastly..."

My curiosity peaked and I leaned forward slightly.

"...and lastly I like to remind each other, why we fell in love with each other again...if you like?"

I took a step back in shock, "Wha-"

"Please Black, just give me a chance to at least talk about the first things!" N whispered slightly louder, to avoid waking my sleeping Emolga.

I stared at him, my eyes locking into his brilliant green ones. No matter what, I seem to always get lost in those eyes...

I sat down on the bed and position myself facing him on the other side of the bed, "Alright", was the only thing I said.

N smiled and place Emolga between us again, "Lets begin..."

* * *

**Peach:...I can't believe it! You left people alone for, like, forever and than you gave them a fucking cliffhanger!**

**Mr. Ghost: That is kinda fucked up dude...**

**SRG: Shut up! Anyway yep it was N along! **

**Peach: yeah like that wasn't obvious...**

**SRG: shut the fuck up! Anyway (again) free cookies who guessed it was N to any of my fans who are still there...Hello?**

**Mr. Ghost, it gonna take a while to gets fans back huh? **

**SRG: Probably...**

**Peach: sigh...oh and yes it is also White x Skyla as well**

**SRG: if that wasn't obvious...**

**Peach: fuck you in the ass with a ten foot pole!**

**Mr. Ghost: lol**

**SRG: and try to guess where I got the inspiration for Bianca's and Cheren's outfits!**

**Peach: don't worry about Black's and White's outfits, they were just homemade!**

**SRG: ok so, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but for now I must sleep x.x**

**Peach: hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and be ready for the rest!**

**Mr. Ghost: R&R!**


	2. Four things Part 1

**SRG: Well we are back with chapter 2!**

**Mr. Ghost: (sarcastically) and it looks like we have a guest...**

**Peach: really?! How come I wasn't inform!**

**SRG: Cuz your crazy**

**Peach: True...so who is it?**

**SRG: Please welcome a close friend of ours: Cy-Fy!**

**(and walks in...a wolf?)**

**Mr. Ghost:...it's a dog**

**SRG: it's not a dog, it's a wolf and actually he's...**

**Peach: SOOOOO CUTE!**

**(Peach picks up the wolf and squeeze the life out of it)**

**SRG: PEACH! STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL...**

**Cy-Fy: Let go of my you psycho before I bite you!**

**(Mr. Ghost and Peach freezes) Mr. Ghost: ...did it just talk?**

**Cy-Fy: Yes! Yes I did!**

**Peach: OMG EVEN CUTER! (Hugs tighter)**

**SRG: (sighs as he watches Peach squeeze Cy-Fy to death) Um...ok you see people, Cy-Fy is a talking wolf. He's a runt, but he's very powerful.**

**Mr. Ghost: oh really? He doesn't look that strong? (Floats over and starts poking Cy-Fy) aren't ya, aren't ya?**

**Cy-Fy: (begins to twitch with anger) stop it...BOTH OF YOU!**

**Peach: Nope (squeezes tighter)**

**Mr. Ghost: Nope (Pokes more)**

**SRG: shit... (Takes a step back)**

**Cy-Fy: THAT'S IT! NEW MOON BLASTER! (Opens maw and fires a orb of dark energy at Mr. Ghost)**

**Its super effective! **

**Mr. Ghost fainted!**

**Cy-Fy: FULL MOON BLASTER! (Opens maw and fires a beam of light energy at Peach)**

**It's super effective!**

**Peach fainted!**

******Cy-Fy is happy now!**

**Cy-Fy used Rest! **

**Cy-Fy fell asleep!**

**SRG used face palm!**

**SRG does damage to himself!**

**SRG now haves a headache!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon :(_

_Warning: (I need to start adding this) Yaoi smut! Pokephillia! Slight Human/Human, but not really..._

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_N seemed thoughtful, "Two years huh? Seems so much longer"_

_"Yeah"_

_"But I still like to talk"_

_"No!"_

_"Please Black..."_

_I glared, "No! Why should I?", I growled out._

_"Because I want to do four things_"

_That took me by surprise, but I forced myself not to show, "What things?"_

_N smiled as he gently picked up my Emolga (probably to look cute...and Arceus damn it! It was working!), "First, I want to know what happened with you in my absence"_

_That took me by surprise even more, but this time it showed._

_N chuckled, "Second, I like to tell you what I've been doing in my absence"_

_That caused me to roll my eyes slightly._

_"Third, I like to explain why I left"_

_That one got me real interested._

_"And lastly..."_

_My curiosity peaked and I leaned forward slightly._

_"...and lastly I like to remind each other, why we fell in love with each other again...if you like?"_

_I took a step back in shock, "Wha-"_

_"Please Black, just give me a chance to at least talk about the first things!" N whispered slightly louder, to avoid waking my sleeping Emolga._

_I stared at him, my eyes locking into his brilliant green ones. No matter what, I seem to always get lost in those eyes..._

_I sat down on the bed and position myself facing him on the other side of the bed, "Alright", was the only thing I said._

_N smiled and place Emolga between us again, "Lets begin..."_

"Lets begin...", N said with a smile as he placed my Emolga down between us.

My Sky Squirrel Pokemon snuggled into the soft blankets of Caitlin's bed.

"So where do we start?", I questioned, my voice still dark.

"I would like to know what you've been doing in my absence"

I shot a glare toward him, but my mind raced in panic. About 65% of my time in N's absence was spent having 'fun' with my Pokemon. How the hell do I explain that!

I decided to avoid sharing that part of my life to N as much as possible, "We'll after you left with Reshiram, I released Zekrom and returned home. After a few days of my mother fawning over me on defeating Team Plasma. I helped an International Police officer track down the Seven Sages of Team Plasma...

"Yes I had heard of him and you capturing the sages"

"Right, anyway after I helped Looker..."

And like that, I talked about how I went to Relic Castle and captured a power Volcarona, seeing Tornadus, Thundurus and the even more powerful Landorus defeating the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, my treasure hunting in Abyssal Ruins, seeing Kyurem in Giant Chasm, my battle between that odd ball Morimoto, my rematch against the Elite 4 and my official battle against Alder (I was sure to give N my best glare for that), my trip to Liberty Garden and seeing Victini, helping the three rare, legendary Pokemon, Keldeo reuniting with Cobalion, Virizion and Terakion and them teaching Keldeo Sacred Sword, Meloetta learning Relic Song, and Genesect gaining the Burn, Douse, Shock and Chill Drives. Not to mention the Unova races where I reunited with my sister White.

N eyes widen at this, "You have a sister?!", he spoke louder than he meant to, because he immediately slam his hand over his mouth and gazed down to Emolga.

The electric/flying type Pokemon had twitch in his sleep, but just rolled closer to me and snuggled into my leg. I couldn't help but let a small smile. I glanced back up and saw that N was staring at me. His stormy eyes were full of love, affection, admiration and fascination. I forced my gaze back down to my Emolga, but my smile grew even more (because of Emolga's cuteness, not because of the look in N's eyes...yep).

"And yes", I said (still trying to ignore the N's eyes), " I do have a sister, her name is White"

"White?"

"Yeah"

"As in Black and White?"

"Yep, that's the pun of our names"

"May I ask why? Those are quite unusual names"

"Oh, like N is an everyday name"

"...touché...but N isn't my real name...", the moment he had said that, his eyes widen and he slapped his hand over his mouth. But it was too late, I had heard it and I want to know.

"Really now? Than what exactly is your real name?"

N looked like a Deerling caught in a path of a raging Bouffalant. He eyes were nearly popping out of his head and they were full of panic. Plus, his face had gone almost pure red with embarrassment (which was NOT cute at all).

But I still want to know...and, unfortunately, I know a trick to get him talking.

Gently as I could, I picked up my sleeping Emolga and cradled him in my arms. And just as I expected, Emolga cuddled into my chest, sighing as he did so. I kneel my head down and place a tiny kiss on top of Emolga's head, being sure to give N my biggest sad, brown eyes and my saddest pout, "Please N?", I whimpered as quiet and sad as I could.

To see the normally cool and calm N what looks like a near mental breakdown was a real treat. His right eye begun to twitch uncontrollably, his arms were trembling, kept he was biting his lip so long, for a second I feared he will draw blood.

Finally, his neck gave out and his head dropped down. Without even looking at me he grumbled out, "Natural Harmonia Gropius"

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. "What?"

"Natural Harmonia Gropius", he said a little louder.

"...um ok, that's very...intriguing...", I muttered out, not sure what to say. And I thought mine and my sisters's names were odd!

He let out a rather pathetic whimper and I sighed, "If it makes you feel better mine and my sisters full names are Black Touya Hilbert Tao and White Touko Hilda Tao"

N raised is eyebrows in surprise, "Hilbert? Hilda?

I suppressed a groaned, "Yep"

He looked at me and chuckled, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one with strange names"

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Yep it's the three of us, Black, N, White...heh"

He chuckled as well, "Well than...anything else you done?"

I blinked hard and force myself not to blush. There was no way I was going to tell the Liberator of Pokemon that I've been fucking mine!

"Um...not much else...", I stuttered out, trying my hardest not to seem like I'm lying.

"Hmmmmm, alright than...", he said, his eyes trained on me.

I let an internal sigh of relief. Good. He believed me. At least I won't have to explain to-

"I should rephrase my question, _Who _have you been doing?"

...the the actual fuck?!

"WHAT!?", I hissed out. Did he actual ask what I think he asked?

"You heard me love, who have you been doing?"

I probably looked priceless, because looked ready to die. I could barely register that I was opening and closing my mouth like a Magikarp.

"Well, are you going to tell me?", he asked, smirking at me.

I force myself to snap out of it, "I don't know what your talking about it", I answered lamely.

His eyes grew mischievous and I felt a rather bad feeling burn through me, "Oh so the things you've done with your Emboar, your Serperior, your Samurott, and few others Pokemon I can mention, never happened?"

...now I know what its like for your brain to shut down...

* * *

After spending a few minutes feeling like a brain dead Stunfisk, I stared at N, trying to figure out how in Arceus' name did he figure out I was fucking screwing my Pokemon?!

And more importantly...how come Mr. Protector-of-the-Pokemon didn't look disgusted?

I took a deep breath and spit out as much venom, "How the fuck did figure it out!", I growled out.

He chuckled. He fucking chuckled. Was it funny to him? "A little bird told me"

My eyes widen. WHAT!? Someone told him? Who?! Shit that was not good! Who else know!

I resisted every urge to grab his neck, "Who the fuck told you!?" I spat.

He just smiled and looked down, "Not so much a little bird...more like a little mammal..."

I blinked and looked down at Emolga. Emolga was now partially awake, looking at N with wide eyes. Emolga than looked up and met my eyes. Immediately, his ears flatten against his head.

"Your Pokemon are terrible gossips by the way"

Thats when it clicked. Mr. Speaker-of-the-Pokemon spoke to my Emolga and from his he found out some of my 'sessions', with my Pokemon.

Resisting every urge to throw Emolga out a window, I said, "Your grounded"

Emolga made a whine a protest and N chuckled, "Oh don't be too mad, I enjoy some of your stories. Very much actually."

"Yeah, well, Emolga knows better not to gossip and double goes for the rest of my Pokemon! Oh when I get my hands on them I'll-WHAT?!", I screamed, finally realizing what N had just said. "Did you just say **ENJOY**?!", I yelled changing from criss-cross to my knees, flinging Emolga off my lap and face first on the bed in the process.

"Yes...yes I did", N said with a smirk as Emolga made an annoyed, "Emol..."

I just stared at N in shock, ignoring my over dramatic Emolga (who was in the process of acting like he's dying). I couldn't believe it...he had to be lying!

" Your lying", I growled, shaking my head.

"Hmmm", N hummed looking at me thoughtfully, "Well in that case let me tell you what I have been doing on my journey than"

That took me back quite a bit, but I leaned forward, my interest peaking. Even Emolga quit his over dramatic act and looked up at N in curiosity.

He smiled and said, "Well after I left with Reshiram, I travel to the other regions...starting with the first and oldest region: Hoenn"

I nodded, wondering what exactly have N been doing.

"There where I decided to rest and transform Reshiram into his Light Stone form", N said, his eyes slowly becoming glassy with memories.

"There is where I met these people", N said, a small smile coming on his face, "A father and daughter named Koga and Janine"

I believe I heard of those names...yeah when the champions of the other regions had visit Unova. I barely remember that Champion Blue talking to Champion Lance that one of his Gym Leaders, a man named Koga, was promoted to Elite 4 and was asked to join the Elite 4 of the Indigo Plateau and that his daughter was taking over his Gym...was that them?

I couldn't remember much, most memories were of dragging Alder away from hitting on Cynthia and, surprisingly, Wallace. But still, was N talking about the same Koga and Janine?

"Koga was part of the Elite 4 of the Indigo Plateau of Johto and and his daughter, Janine, is the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City in Kanto!"

"Well, I stayed with these people for a few weeks. It was nice, they were polite and they seem to like me and diid enjoy my time there...but after my third or fourth week, I left for three reasons."

"Which were...?", I asked quietly.

" First: the police was still sorta looking for me and I didn't want these nice people to lose their positions because of me"

I couldn't help, but smile at the consideration.

"Second, I knew I stayed too much time there and had to leave soon anyway, I was on a journey"

I nodded, understanding why.

"And finally...well, something happened and it would had been too awkward to stay there..."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"We'll I walked in on...something..."

I stared, "Which was?"

N let out an uncomfortable cough, "Well...I like to point out that even though Koga is an older fellow, he is very attractive. Handsome and had a very nice body...so it wasn't too disturbing seeing him in bed with another man..."

My eyes went wide went with shock and surprise. Didn't see that one coming, "He was having sex with another guy and you popped in on him?!"

N blushed, "Well technically yeah, but it was an accident!", N protested. I force myself not to think how cute and...delicious N looks while blushing...bad brain, bad!

"Er...well who was he in b-bed with", I stuttered out lamely, trying ignore his adorable blush. Arceus damn it! He's eighteen! He shouldn't be this cute!

"Well, I met him a few times, but I don't really know him very well...he's handsome. And all else I know is that he's a gym leader and his name is Surge or something like that..."

I nodded mindlessly, not really paying attention. I was mostly trying to ignore N's still visible blush.

"Well...", I said awkwardly, "What happened next"

Clearing his throat, N said, "Well after apologizing a few hundred times for the intrusion, I explain to him and Janine that it was time for me to leave. They understood and wish me well"

I nodded, thankful that N's blush had faded.

"Because I wasn't in Unova anymore, Reshiram would take longer to muster the energy to transform back into his Dragon form, so I just moved by land."

I guess I must had a worry look on my face, because he quickly said, "But I wasn't completely alone, I still had the Pokemon I battled with you from my castle, like Zoroark"

I let out a internal breath of air.

N chuckled, noticing my relief and said, "I traveled with Zoroark mostly, he mostly disguised himself as Kanto Pokemon. He changes everyday, he was once a Machoke, a Vulpix, a Squirtle, a Marowak. He was a good companion and we were close...but than...", he trailed off, a small blush forming on him,

I gave him a questioning look, "But, what?"

N looked conflicted for a second before sighing, "Before something happen that change my relationship with Zoroark"

I stared at him a million thoughts passing through my head..."What exactly happened?"

"Well...", N said nervously.

* * *

_Flashback- N's POV_

_Route 28 was very quiet. Almost too quiet._

_I could hear a few Pokemon rustling in the grasses, but other than that, not much._

_I glanced at Zoroark, right now he was in the form of a Sandslash._

_The sun was setting and I knew it was time for me and Zoroark to stop and rest soon._

_I took a quick look around the area and saw a little house against the side of the mountain wall, but I decided best to stay away from there. It seemed odd just to barge in. Besides I prefer sleeping outside, in nature and its pleasant beauty. _

_Zoroark found a small lake near a few trees and decided this was a good place to rest. _

_We found old dead branches and used them to create a fire with help from a small Flamethrower attack from Zoroark._

_Once the sun completely set in the small valley, and I knew no one would be around, I looked over at my disguised Pokemon and said, "Ok, you can change back to your normal form now"_

_The Sandslash illusion jumped in the air and cheered, "Sand-" it's body warped and glowed bright pink before landing and re shaping into my humanoid fox Pokemon, "Ark!"_

_I felt a grin grow on my face, "Sandark?", I questioned teasingly._

_Zoroark gave me a quick glare, "**ZORO**ark", the dark type huffed, putting emphasis on the Zoro part._

_I chuckled and laid back against a tree and took a deep breath. The cool fresh air and warmth from the fire mixed into my body, balancing it out, making myself feel at peace._

_I opened my eyes and nearly jumped a few feet._

_Zoroark had scooted closer and was now leaning right over me, face to face, completely destroying my personal space._

_"Um...Zoroark?", I muttered quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable how close Zoroark is right now._

_Zoroark just smiled playfully and gave a small lick on my cheek, before plopping himself next to me, making a sound like he's chuckling._

_I blinked hard before smirking and reaching over to pet Zoroark's head once I realized that he was playing with me._

_Zoroark purred at my touch and couldn't help but chuckled at this._

_I laid my head back, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the quiet purring of Zoroark. Without realizing it, I fell asleep._

* * *

_I let out a slight moan as I opened my eyes, my dream was again showing me the same dream...the same dream of Black..._

_But before I could let myself drop in self-loathing, I gasp and felt sudden cold and almost immediately, complete warmth. And that warmth was coming from..._

_I gasped, not believing what I was seeing. Nevermind the fact that someone had randomly pulled his cock out and had placed it into his mouth (which was now at its full 9 inch length and leaking very hard), but the boy who was sucking his cock look strangely like..._

_"Black!?", I choked out in shock and pleasure. Nothing in this scene made any sense! Why is Black here! How did he get here?! How did he find me!? And where did he learn to do this!?_

_That last question was because of the fact Black was swirling his tongue around the head of my leaking member, before taking more of it into his sinful mouth._

_I try to focus my mind to get at least one idea on how to answer my questions, but Black here was making it hard...literally. _

_I let out a deep moan, feeling my member go deeper into Black's sweet mouth. I felt my precum squirt out, threatening to ejaculate.  
_

_I groan as Black pulled away from my aching member, allowing me to once again see his beautiful face. Arceus, he's so beautiful..._

_But still, my questions were still swimming in my mind, but before I could even consider asking one, I felt him now sitting on my lap, my aching cock pressed against his tight ass, and a pair of soft, warm lips again mine._

_The move was so sudden, I gasped into his mouth, but quickly began to kiss bmouth rushing my tongue against his, a fight for dominance beginning._

_His hand found my leaking member and was stroking it, Making my member jump and leak even more._

_My own hands found his slender hips and was surprise to find he was completely naked!_

_We broke the kiss, a need for air taking its course. _

_As I was trying to regain control over my breathing, I took the moment to gaze my eyes over the body of my beautiful lover._

_His face formed an extremely red blush, especially around his cheeks. His eyes were glassy with a mixture if lust, desire, want and love._

_His body still held his light muscle, and lightly tan skin. Even in the moonlight he still seem to glow with life and energy. _

_My hands left his hips and gave his smooth ass and gentle, yet firm squeeze._

_This caused his slim body to arch, causing my member to slip between his cheeks and his own harden member to press against my clothed stomach. _

_I nearly forgotten I was still fully clothed and it was just my member that was hanging out. But what happened next made me completely forget that fact, along with where I was, what region I was in, what region I came from, every Pokemon name I worked so hard to memorize and, of course, my own name._

_Black had lifted his body and slowly lowered himself down. My eyes widen as I felt the head of my lust-driven member push past his sphincter, and into his tight ass. _

_My mind nearly blanked out in pleasure as he sunk himself down to my base of my cock, his warm tightness constricting around me so perfectly._

_I wrapped my arms around his torso has lift his body and plunge himself back down, earning and moan from both of us._

_I groaned and close my eyes as I thrust my hips upward, causing Black to cry out._

_Our bodies dripped with heat and pleasure as we matched my thrusts with Black plunging down on my cock._

_My mind was lost in lust as I bit into Black's shoulder as I trace my hands down back to grip his tight little ass..._

_But has I did, he made a noise, that caused us both to freeze._

_...He shouldn't be able to make a noise like that...How the hell did he make a noise like that!? How many people did N know that noise the noise, "ZORO!?"_

_I push myself away from 'Black's' shoulder and looked straight at his face._

_It took me almost immediately to see that his rich brown eyes, were now red and Mischievous.  
_

_"ZOROARK!?", I yellenot my mind not fully comprehending what was happening._

_Instantly, Black's body morphed, his skin shifting into grey fur, his brown hair turning long and red, his face rescaling into a snout, his body changing shape, his hands turning into claws..._

_Now sitting on my lap, my cock still buried up his ass, with a embarrassed, yet no drop of shame or regret on his face, was my Illusion Pokemon. Zoroark._

_The first this my mind register was, this wasn't my Black. This wasn't my little sweetheart. Disappointment and sadness filled my heart. For a second, I thought I was braking love to my sweet-WOAH, WOAH WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! IF I WASN'T MAKING LOVE TO MY BLACK, THAN THAT'S MEANS..._

_I. Natural Harmonia Gropius. Had sinned. I was having sexual intercourse with my Pokemon._

_Oh dear sweet Arceus, I should burn! How could I let this happen? Was I really driven by so much lust and sadness that I didn't even notice that I was fucking my Pokemon? And even if I had Black in my arms, Zoroark would still be right next to me! That would be no different and just as shameful. Oh Arceus, strike me down where I stand, I don't deserve to live another- why do I feel pleasure?_

_I I opened my eyes and pulled what little dignity I had left to see that Zoroark had return to riding my still hard member, his tongue handing out, letting out hot breaths of air, his eyes glassy will lust. I glanced down and quickly revert my eyes. I can see both his hard, leaking red cock dripping with pre and my own cock sliding in and out of his sinfully tight ass. _

_"Z-Zo-Zoroark! What in Arceus name are you doing?! This is wrong! Get off right now!", I hissed, trying my hardest not to raise my voice and panic again. _

_My body was in war with itself. My lust, desire, want, emotions and sexual drive was arguing to keep going, while my conscious, my sense of right, and instinct to protect Pokemon were screaming to stop. All the voices was loud. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. _

_That apparently didn't matter to Zoroark, since he was grinning wildly, as if sense my inner turmoil and was taking pleasure in it. Mischief and lust burn in his eyeAsa's he gripped my shoulders and pounded himself harder on my member making me cry out in shock, pleasure and discomfort._

_"Zoroark, please stop!", I pleaded, but even I could hear the lie in the sentence._

_Arcues damn my soul, but I wants this. It felt sooo good. And by the looks of it, Zoroark was extremely enjoying. So really...I wasn't hurting him...yeah..._

_Lust wrapped around my mind again as I gripped Zoroark's shoulders and threw my body forward._

_I was now over Zoroark, with his back on the ground, and my member buried deep into him._

_"Fine", I growled out, startling myself, "If you really want this, than I'll give it to you than"_

_With that, I quickly pulled out, only to slam myself back and into a tempo of hard thrusts._

_Zoroark, who eyes were full of shock and surprise, when I flipping into him, was now screaming and moaning in pleasure. His claws raked the ground us, as I pounded his tight, furry hole._

_I grinned to myself and found his dripping member. My hand wrapped around his leaking cock and pumped him to match my thrusts._

_ No sooner had I begun to do that, Zoroark's body arched, and white cum shot all over his furry body._

_The muscles around my thrusting member, and I couldn't take it. _

_I cried out as I shot my first load deep into Zoroark, my second load falling soon afterward, but after my second load, I couldn't take anymore and pulled out, letting my last few shots spray over Zoroark's body, mixing in with Zoroark's seed._

_My whole body shook with a mixture of pleasure, satisfaction, and slight guilt. This went everything I believed in...and it felt amazing!_

_But still..._

_I gently pulled out my overly sensitive member out from, Zoroark's dripping hole, making us both groan in pleasure. I looked down at my Zoroark, who just now appear to snap out of the effect of his orgasm._

_"Z-Zoroark?", stuttered out._

_"Zo?", Zoroark asked, a playful smile on his face._

_"Your not hurt or anything right? And your not regretting this right?"_

_Zoroark raised a nonexistent eyebrow at me, before lazily lifting a paw and smacking me on the head, "Zo! Zoroark, Zo!"_

_It took me a moment to realize what he had said. He said that no he didn't regret this and he love every second if this. He than said that he was worried that I was gonna be angry with him. This caused me to chuckle and say, "No Zoroark, I'm not mad, it's gonna take a while t get use to, but I'll admit, I loved every second of it...although transforming into Black and tricking me was really pushing it!", I hissed out, still not enjoying being trick._

_Zoroark, slightly winced at that, before making an apologetic, "Zoro", and wrapping his arms around me. Sighed and rolled myself to my side, hugging Zoroark back, "But thanks. I had a lot of fun!", I said cheerfully, before sleep began to take over. Gave a kiss to the end of Zoroark's nose before falling into deep sleep, feeling Zoroark's body pressed against mine._

_It was only until morning is when I realized that Zoroark was still covered in cum when we fell asleep and I was still fully clothed..._

* * *

Black's POV

My face must had been priceless, because when he finish his story, he took one look at me and made a very loud snort of laughter.

From what I can assume, my eyes were wide and blank and my mouth was wide open with a little drool hanging out, not to mention my hard member was pressing against the inside of my jeans. I looked down to find something to cover my obvious tent when I realized that Emolga was still here and had pretty much the same reaction as me. Wide blank eyes, hanging mouth, slight drool and of course, the tip of his red member sticking out from his sheath.

Emolga caught my stare and we both blushed hard. This caused a new laughter to rang out. A laugh not from N.

The air shimmer next to the bed and before I could realize it, a grey, humanoid fox Pokemon with long red hair was sitting on the bed with us, next to N.

Zoroark, and more likely, the same Zoroark from N story.

The fox Pokemon winked at me and Emolga (causing us both to blush) and laid back, makiing himself comfortable.

N rolled his eyes but patted Zoroark's head. "ignore him"

That was kinda hard to do...but one question was on my mind, "So what changed your mind?"

N raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"About having sex with Pokemon being wrong, what changed your mind? Was it just having sex with Zoroark?"

N smiled a slightly embarrassed smile, and said, "Partly, but what mostly changed my mine is that Zoroark liked, it wanted it, and wasn't getting hurt from it. It was mutual. So I figured...people have million of ways to express their love to their Pokemon right? Well I learned that Zoroark was in heat during that time and also he knew that i missed you greatly. So that's why he done what he did. Now I also learned that humanoid Pokemon like Zoroark can last in heat for a while and while Zoroarks can suppress their heat by creating illusions to relieve their instincts, my Zoroark just needed more. And we both know when Pokemon go into heat and don't mate, it can be very painful for them. So I helped. I love my Zoroark and if this is what was needed to help him, than I'll help him. it just shows how much I'm willing to do to help Zoroark"

I stared at him surprise at what he said, but smiled.

A lot of the times when I mate with my Pokemon, I later found out they were in heat. While not all of them, but quite a few were trying their hardest to endure it.

N notice my smile and smiled back brightly.

this just added another thing to the list we have in common and the list of reasons why I still love this green haired baka.

"Now than", N said, "Lets go on with our list of the four things, shall we?"

I surprise myself with a smile and nodded.

* * *

**SRG: Aright I'm gonna stop here for now...sigh look I'm sorry it took this long to finish, I was actually a halfway done when two things happened, I got roped into babysitting my brother's children while him and his wife worked. It's kinda hard to write yaoi while my niece jumping into my lap and asking if we play pillow fights...and also because of my new job, I ended up losing my muse of this chapter. But now I have it back and will be working in the next one tomorrow morning!**

**And also as you can see...Peach and Mr. Ghost had left because they lost hope for me...yeah they will be back next chapter.**

**Cy-Fy: Im still here!**

**SRG: (looks down) Oh hey Cy-Fy didn't see you there!**

**Cy-Fy: are you calling me short?**

**SRG:...what? No! I was just saying-**

**Cy-Fy: Full moon...**

**SRG: shit! (Takes off running)**

**Review? (Please don't hurt me)**


End file.
